For the Soldiers
by Doctor Spinax
Summary: Tribute to Flashownz.


The GUN Soldiers ran forward in the battle, a black cat leading them, his gun firing madly. The city was burning to ashes behind them all, and they had the RCA to thank. Crashed vehicles lay everywhere, most of them GUN escorts.

_On your feet, who's with me!  
On your feet, who's with me!_

_One world, made better  
In sleight, hard bitter_

_There is no compromise  
Your pain  
You're worth your sacrifice_

All the RCA units continued to rage across the city, taking down the GUN soldiers. Flash continued to dig his knife into the hearts of his enemy and drive his bullets into the guts of them. He kicked two soldiers in the head and shot them both.

_On your feet, who's with me  
On your feet, let's go!_

_Every time I see inside you  
I see myself within you_

_Let's go!_

Flash and his men took out the front bit of what seemed to be an army of soldiers, and his men were tired and injured, yet they refused to give up.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" Flash cried out.

_(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!_

_All for one,  
Let's go!_

Flash and his men ran forward across the streams of the dead RCA soldiers. They then saw a convoy of tanks advancing on their position, and they all took cover as rockets fired at the buildings and walls. Flash jumped out from behind his cover and attacked.

_On your feet, who's with me!_

_Lock tide, hold steady  
There it goes, stand ready_

_There is no compromise  
Your pain  
You're worth your sacrifice_

Flash realized his men were suffering, dying. He and his last three soldiers fell back into the buildings and sniped from there.

_On your feet, who's with me  
On your feet, let's go!_

_Every time I see inside you  
I see myself within you_

_Let's go!_

Two GUN soldiers fell down the building. Flash's eyes followed their last movements until he glared at the RCA troops, and leapt down to meet them.

_(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!_

_All for one,  
We're coming!_

Flash and his last soldier attacked the RCA warriors until the last GUN soldier fell to the ground. The RCA soldiers stood around Flash in a circle, guns pointed as they blocked his escape. Flash got on his knees and started thinking. About his fallen warriors, and how they had sacrificed themselves to help him rid Metropolis and now they were dead. He could not help them. The only thing he could do was avenge them...

Flash's pupils disappeared and a dark aura surrounded him and his knife. He jumped from soldier to soldier, stabbing them 100 times in one second until he leapt on to the other soldier's head. He ran to the captain and shot him in the chest rapidly, then stabbed him in the face, leaving his knife there. Finally one soldier managed to fire a missile that hit Flash in the chest. Flash left his dark form and fell on his knees in front of the convoy of tanks.

_Every time I see inside you  
I see myself within you_

_Don't let that fade away..._

_Your pride inside of me...  
Your honor inside of me...  
Respect inside of,  
Inside of me!_

_Go!_

Flash got up and picked up two guns from fallen soldiers and started firing at all the RCA targets he could find.

_(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!_

_Our soldiers,  
Let's go!_

The black cat fought against RCA as if his life depended on it (which, ironically, it did).

_(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!  
(Hooh, yeah) THIS IS FOR THE SOLDIERS!_

_All for one,  
We're coming!_

Flash finally finished off all of the RCA in the area. He slumped down and sat against a building, his vision blurring up. He dropped the two guns as he watched some GUN jeeps drive into the city. Several soldiers ran to his side and helped him up, getting him a seat in the jeep.

_Every time I see inside you  
I see myself within you_

_Don't let that fade away..._

Flash felt tired and upset. The mission had been rough on his men. He watched the scarlet blood from his chest go down and stain his camouflage vest. He then closed his eyes and whispered a few words.

"I won't forget your bravery, men..."

_Every time I see inside you  
I see myself within you_

_Don't let that fade away..._

_

* * *

_**YO! I've been wanting to use this song for a long time...**

**Anyways, as soon as I found out Flashownz was leaving, I worked on this tribute and did nothing else until it was finished.**

**So, Flashownz, I really hope you like this, and just know that no matter how people flame your stories you're a great writer.  
**


End file.
